


[Podfic] familiar work of art

by xan_reads (xancredible)



Series: Hockey RPF Podfics [24]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Audio, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/pseuds/xan_reads
Summary: The Avs get Nate a cardboard cutout of Sid as a joke.Podfic of savedby's story.





	[Podfic] familiar work of art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlmarauders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/gifts).
  * Inspired by [familiar work of art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716742) by [savedby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/pseuds/savedby). 

> Thanks to savedby for giving blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> Thanks to frecklebomb for beta-listening. Thanks to growlery for helping me find a song, and pick a cover.
> 
> This is a birthday gift for girlmarauders!

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/work_of_art_ver2_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20familiar%20work%20of%20art.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:21:38 | 15 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20familiar%20work%20of%20art.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:21:38 | 16 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Never Let Me Go](https://open.spotify.com/track/42nE6CXQf0H6GdqYqau4K8?si=qF8EfVYtTeC-8tUXpdvqTw) by Jess Glynne.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/momotastic)
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
